This invention relates to awards programs for improving use of limited resources. In particular, it relates to awards programs for raising the level of occupancy of rental property.
Awards programs of various kinds are well known for improving sales of products.
A first class of awards program provides participants with awards for regular purchases of a particular company's goods or services. Sometimes the awards will be provided by the company from which the goods or services are purchased. Often, though, the awards will be provided by a sponsoring company, who will gain advertising from the awards program. In an example of such an awards program, customers purchase goods or services, and are awarded points providing discounts on airline tickets. This class of awards program is not specifically addressed by the present invention.
A second class of awards program provides customers or clients with awards for introducing new customers or clients to the company. Such an awards program clearly benefits the introducing customer who is provided with the award, and benefits the company by generating new customers without advertising. The cost to the company can be easily quantified, and provides a guaranteed return in increased revenue brought by the new customer which will more than offset the award. Such programs are often provided by utility companies, such as telecommunications providers, but have always provided a constant award for attracting new customers. This class of awards program is addressed by the present invention.